bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurray for Betty Boop
Hurray for Betty Boop ---- Hurray for Betty Boop (1980) is an animated film also known as Betty Boop for President. Max Fleischer's animated screen siren Betty Boop aspires to become the first female president of the United States. The storyline follows Betty working through a variety of jobs on her way to run for President. Along the way, Satan, in a variety of forms, pops up to try to stop her and claim her soul. Quotes *Betty Boop: "Oh, thank you very much. Oh, you're so sweet." *Betty Boop: "On my special tonight I'm gonna introduce my Betty Boop fashions. Tune in!" *Betty Boop: "When I'm president nobody will go hungry!" *Betty Boop: "Nobody in the United States and nobody in the entire world!" *Betty Boop: "And we'll take care of all the children and let them keep their imaginations." *Betty Boop: "And we'll help preserve the animals in the forest." *Betty Boop: "And I will make sure our senior citizens are provided for." *Betty Boop: "Boy am I pooped that's really hard work!" *Betty Boop: "You mean there's really a secret to being a star?" *Betty Boop: "You nasty old turkey!" *Ringmaster: "Call me old will you? I made you and I can break you in this business Betty Boop!" *Betty Boop: "Oh... I don't know what you want with me... I saw you having breakfast with a dog faced woman!" *Ringmaster: "She has fleas!" *Betty Boop: "And you had lunch with the fat lady today!" *Ringmaster: "Eats too much!" *Betty Boop: "And you even had tea with Sophie the Walrus!" *Ringmaster: "Too slippery my dear!" *Betty Boop: "You stay away from me... just because you have a circus doesn't mean I have to jump through your hoop." *Betty Boop "Help... help Koko help!" *Betty Boop: "Oh, thank you Koko!" * Koko the Clown: "That man is a chauvinist pig!" *Betty Boop "If that's what a girl has to do for a job he can just sit on it!" *Betty Boop: "Oh, then I'll do balance." *Koko the Clown: "Do you know the floor is a little slippery?" *Betty Boop: "So? But if you hum a few bars I think I can fake it." Characters *Betty Boop *Grampy *Pudgy *Mr & Mrs Boop *Koko the Clown *Satan *Donnie Marie Cast & Crew *Dan Dalton as Producer *Victoria D'Orazi as Betty Boop, Additional Voices *Tom Smothers as Pudgy *David Somerville as Grampy, Beelzebub, Additional Voices *Dave Swanson as Bimbo *Danny Bravin as Koko the Clown *Tom Murphy as Announcer, Walter Walters, Villain, No Problem Man, Additional Voices *Tony Pope as Coffee Shoppe Boss, "Indy 500" Announcer, Mirror, Ringmaster, Additional Voices *Marc Durham as Donnie Marie, Dog Catcher *Bud Groskopf as Skier *Hadria Shepard as Chicken *Alfie Shanfeld as Skeleton *Peggie Williams as Pidgeon *Pete Williams as Mr. Pidgeon *Bill Jones as Kitten *Jake Achten as Old Man *Chad Stuart as British Announcer *Mark Edwin as Fashion Editor *Jan Stratton as Elevator Voice *J.C. Phillips as J.C. *Kids from Calmount School as Ghosts Music *"One Good Thing" *"Betty Baby" *"Cruisin'" *"Old Betsy" *"Male Chauvinist Pig" *"Minnie the Moocher" *"St. James Infirmary Blues" *"May the Road Rise Up To Meet You" *"Hazy Dream" *"Be Original" *"Open Up All The Doors" *"You're Like The Weather" *"You Make Me Feel Like Stoned" *"Snow White" *"Indy 500" *"Beezlebub Boogie" Gallery Hurray For Betty Boop 01.jpg Hurray For Betty Boop 02.png Hurray For Betty Boop 03.png Hurray For Betty Boop 04.png Hurray For Betty Boop 05.png Hurray For Betty Boop 06.png Hurray For Betty Boop 07.png Hurray For Betty Boop 08.png Hurray For Betty Boop 09.png Hurray For Betty Boop 10.png Hurray For Betty Boop 11.png Hurray For Betty Boop 12.png Hurray For Betty Boop 13.png Hurray For Betty Boop 14.png Hurray For Betty Boop 15.png Hurray For Betty Boop 16.png Hurray For Betty Boop 17.png Hurray For Betty Boop 18.png Hurray For Betty Boop 19.png Hurray For Betty Boop 20.png Hurray For Betty Boop 21.png Hurray For Betty Boop 22.png Hurray For Betty Boop 23.png Trivia *The alternate title is Betty Boop for President. *The title from a 1932 short was used for this 1980 compilation film, Betty Boop for President: The Movie. While clips from several Betty Boop cartoons are featured, this film includes no scenes from its 1932 namesake. * Record producer Dan Dalton took scenes from thirty-five Korean-colored Betty Boop cartoons and wrote a connecting narrative to make this feature, Hurray for Betty Boop. He used clips lasting from thirty seconds to five minutes. *Campaign slogans in support of Betty were painted on sidewalks and walls. Victoria D'Orazi toured the country in a Betty Boop costume. *Dalton firmly asserted in 1982 that the film's failure to receive a theatrical release was due to New Line Cinema's lack of aggressive promotion. The New York activities “didn’t connect to the film”. The picture was shown on cable in 1981. Dalton received $10,000 for his work on the film and owned forty percent of it. “It’s a great children’s movie, a great doper’s movie, a great midnight movie. Everyone said I couldn’t do it and to keep the continuity. It was difficult,” Dalton told Fleischer authority Michael Dobbs. *Koko the Clown is depicted as French and Bimbo as African-American. *Some of the lines featured in the film were taken from the original cartoons. *The full film feature was uploaded by Dan Dalton on the 19th of March in 2016. ---- Category:Episodes Category:1980